Soft Spot
by xxGUSHINESSxx
Summary: Robin has a soft spot, and only a certain Tamaranian girl can find it. RobxStar one-shot dedicated to digimontklover who requested this.


**Author's Note:**

_This story is dedicated to digimontklover who requested this for a one-shot. _

**Soft Spot**

Robin ran a hand through his hair. So much work to do. It probably wasn't healthy. He was glad that most of the Titans had plans today so he could finish up on his paperwork. He had just finished a whole stack on Control Freak, and he really should start working on the Professor Chang pile.

He had to admit it was rather peaceful now that Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't there. They had been arguing a lot more than usual, and each argument made less and less sense. Robin really didn't care if Beast Boy hated meat and Cyborg hated tofu. The two were still the best of friends so why care what the other liked to eat?

Raven was gone also, not like she was normally a problem. She kept to herself, like Robin, and didn't bother anybody. That's what he liked about her. But he did admit it got tiring when she was sour all the time, even when he gave the simplest of orders.

The three of them had gone to the carnival. Beast Boy had dragged Raven along to win her another prize so her chicken stuffed animal would have a buddy. It didn't seem like she had a choice in the matter, not when he and Cyborg were tugging on her cape to come.

They had asked Starfire to come to, but she refused, saying Robin should not be left all alone. He had told her that it was going to be boring if she stuck around because he was doing paperwork but she had insisted on staying. That was nice of her. Cyborg hadn't argued about her not coming. Instead he waggled his eyebrows and told her to 'go get 'em tiger!' Robin wished he would stop with that. It was really getting on his nerves…because it _wasn't true…_

She sat on the couch beside him as he worked. She didn't talk, or offer to help. Probably because she already knew what his answer would be. She just watched him patiently, smiling. How could she have the patience to just sit there in silence?

Robin looked up after he was halfway done on the documents for Professor Chang.

"Um…are you just gonna…sit there?" he asked her.

She nodded, and then frowned. "Am I distracting you?" she asked worriedly.

Robin shook his head. "No, no, I…it just seems like it would be boring."

"Perhaps I may help then?"

He scratched his head. "You know, I'm already halfway done, I should just finish this up myself."

She nodded again, smiling. Why did he feel funny when she did that? "Very well."

They sat in silence for a little while. Robin typed on his laptop, and Starfire watched him. He would pause every now and then and glance up at her. She would smile and he would return to his work. He finally put his laptop down and he noticed that she perked up a bit, if that was even possible. However she allowed her shoulders to slump when he began going over Professor Chang's documents by hand.

A few more moments of silence. Finally it seemed Starfire couldn't take it anymore.

"Robin?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer, he was too focused. She tried again.

"Robin?"

Still no answer. Starfire sighed. She thought about getting up and turned to float away then thought otherwise. With a sudden mischievous grin on her face, she leaned in towards Robin and poked him in the side. His reaction was not what she had anticipated.

He let out a squeak and jerked away from her hand like she had shocked him. The papers he had been holding fluttered to the ground. He stared at the papers for a moment then slowly met her gaze, his face bright red.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Guess I'm a little ticklish." He started to pick up his papers.

Starfire tapped a finger to her chin, her smile growing twice the size it was before. She launched herself at Robin, giggling and wiggling her fingers, running them up and down his sides.

He let out a strangled cry and burst into hysterical laughter, trying to push her away. The papers he had managed to pick up scurried to the floor once again.

"Stop!" he wheezed, laughter chocking his voice.

After a few minutes Starfire relented. She drew away from him and he was left panting, red faced. He wiped his forehead and stared at her bewildered. His surprised expression changed into a determined one after that.

"Oh. It. Is. ON."

Before Starfire had a chance to ready herself, he tackled her, her back hitting the couch. He wiggled his fingers around her exposed stomach and she giggled uncontrollably. When she slapped his hands away they moved to her neck, and she jerked.

"No…fair…!" she sputtered, laughing.

She looped her arms around his waist as he tickled her and jerked him to the side, knocking him to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment as her fingers returned to his chest. Her legs trapped him on either side, so there was no way he could possibly escape.

Her fingers danced along his exposed skin leaving goose bumps and not to mention laughter. When she nipped close to his hip he let out a snort and they both halted their tickling for a moment.

Starfire cocked her head to the side, letting her hair fall around her. Robin blushed in absolute embarrassment. Had he really just done that?

Suddenly Starfire's lip trembled and she burst out laughing, the sound high and twinkling. Robin couldn't help but laugh along for a while. Her face became red as she fought to breathe and Robin used this as an advantage. He grabbed her wrists, catching her off guard and jerked her to the side like she had before so he was once again on top of her.

His gloved hands ran down her sides and across her stomach as she twittered with uncontrolled giggles. His fingers nipped the area where her leg was exposed and she howled with laughter.

Not to be outdone she snatched his wrists as they returned to her sides, forcing them away from her. He bent closer to her, trying to tear his arms away but she had an iron grip on them.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily and red faced. Sweat beaded on Robin's forehead as he fought to catch his breath. He gave her a lop-sided grin. She smiled up at him from where she lay as she too, panted. Her chest rose and fell, brushing his own chest.

Robin's eyes widened as he realized how close they were. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He felt her warm breath on his neck and he shuddered. He should get off her. But he seemed to be frozen in place.

Should her get off of her? She didn't seem to mind. Should he kiss her? No. That was absurd. He had a team to organize.

When he thought he finally found the strength to get off her, a wonderful scent drifted around him, clouding his thoughts. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelt. Orange blossoms and amber. Subconsciously he leaned in closer, closing his eyes behind his mask, inhaling her sweet scent.

He felt her breathing hitch and he opened his eyes. The smile had vanished from her face. She gave him a curious look, but her eyes were searching. She was waiting for him to make a decision. He glanced down at her lips and back into her eyes. They were so close to his.

But not close enough.

In one swift motion she released his wrists and he placed his left one down to prop himself up while he placed his lips on hers.

It was…amazing. Her scents flooded everywhere at once, making everything on his mind disappear. All of his plans, and paperwork were lost in the fog. He didn't regret it, it was too perfect.

His lips moved effortlessly with hers. She slid her hands on his chest and he felt his heartbeat quicken. His legs slid down so he was propped on top of her. Wow…he'd never thought he'd say _that._

Her arms draped around his neck as he kissed her. She sighed against him, smiling against his lips. He chuckled against her as her tanned finger stroked his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

So perfect…so, so perfect…

Then the doors slid open.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!" Beast Boy shrieked, cowering behind the counter.

Robin and Starfire broke apart, Robin climbed off of her, his face as red as his shirt.

"DUDES!" BB exclaimed.

"Well look-y here," Cyborg said smirking, his arms folded. Raven drifted beside him her eyebrows raised.

Robin sputtered. "Uh…uh…uh,"

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Her face was also pink but that was probably because she was still slightly breathless.

"Forgive Robin friends," Starfire told them. "I was merely educating him in the Tamaranian tradition of _Flarthrek'd._

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Raven asked.

Starfire grinned. "It represents the wiggling of fingers although I believe on your world it is referred to as the monster of tickling."

She smiled at Robin and then flew from the room.

He grinned at them sheepishly and scratched his head. "Well…um…I'm slow of study, so I think I need another lesson."

He dashed out of the room, grinning madly.

**Author's Note:**

_Just a fluffy little one-shot. Feel free to review or pm me if you wanna request a one-shot for me to write. I would appreciate it! :)_


End file.
